1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to a light having a device for controlling operation based on ambient light, and, more particularly to a light having a device for controlling operation based on ambient light that includes omnidirectional light collection.
2. Related Art
Many lighting devices operate utilizing multiple operating modes. For example, many lights such as streetlights have a night mode in which they operate and a day mode in which they do not operate. Similarly, obstruction lights, which are lights arranged at the top of a tall buildings, towers, or the like operate in a first mode emitting a first color light during daylight hours and operate in a second mode emitting a different color light during night hours.
One of the approaches to controlling operation and/or modes of such lights is to utilize a light detector. Such light detectors are typically arranged on an upper portion of the light structure and the light detection portion is positioned and/or directed toward the North by the installation personnel. This ensures that the light detector will properly receive ambient light and control the light for consistent operation. However, if the light detector is incorrectly installed, or its arrangement is modified, the light detector will fail to reliably detect the ambient light and fail to properly change modes.
In a particular aspect, obstruction lights are required to be installed at the top of wind turbines. Wind turbines present an additional problem as they rotate 360° in order for the wind turbine to be correctly orientated with respect to the prevailing winds. This ensures that the wind turbine operates with the highest efficiency generating the greatest amount of power. The problem with this movement is that an obstruction light mounted to the top of the wind turbine and its associated light detector moves. This means that the light detector is only occasionally pointing north and the ambient light that is collected may not correctly control the particular mode of operation of the obstruction light.
Accordingly, there is a need for a light and light detector that is able to operate more reliably in various implementations.